


dreamcatchers

by Kyraplier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyraplier/pseuds/Kyraplier
Summary: my wonderful OCs and their journey on how they met and fell in love and their adventures together





	1. First Encounter

It was 10:30 in the morning on a Wednesday when Ashton walked into the fine arts building on the campus of his old college. He was invited there to be a guest lecturer on graphic design, the same class he graduated from not 3 years ago. The memories of the past seemed to envelop him like a comforting blanket one that gave a nostalgic feeling to the one being embraced by it. The lecturing hall was about half full, many of them spaced out around the room. Very few were sitting in the front, most were spaced out in the middle. The one that caught his eye was a very dark skinned boy in the back of the room with his hood up, slouched down with his laptop screen covering his face. He appeared to be bored and completely hating the fact that he was here. He Began his trek around to the professor's desk when he noticed the kid had a game controller in his hands.  _ That fuckers playing video games in class…..i wonder……  _ his thought was interrupted when he heard the bell ring to signal the beginning of class.

 

“Everyone please give your undivided attention to our guest speaker today. He was the youngest person to graduate from this class and was top of this class. You may have seen some of his work on the cover of many famous magazines…...Vogue…...Time…..People.”, there was a very distinctive gasps around the room as a result of the professor's words. This caused a slight heat to rise to his face.

 

he decided to interject, “alright, alright, no need to make my head any bigger.”

 

This cause a small chuckle around the room alleviating some of the admiring stares.

 

“Alright everyone let's get started shall we? Ladies and gentlemen Mr. O’Shea.”

 

 

 

Caspian was sitting up in the highest part or the lecture room when he noticed a guy he had never seen before walk into the room. He paused in the doorway and began to glance around the room. He was well hidden behind his laptop screen and his hood covered most of his face so he was safe from being caught staring, but boy did he have a good reason to be. Mr. mystery man was very well defined and look like he went to the gym about 4 times a week.  _ I wonder if he has a big…... _ he was interrupted by the the sound of the bell. 

Taking out one headphone and setting the game he was currently playing to pause he decided this lecture might be worth listening to.

 

Caspian didn't realize how far into dream world he had fallen into until the bell had rung again signaling the end of class.  _ Wow forget Mr. Mystery more like Mr. Dreamy…..ha get it cuz you daydreamed all cla….oh shut up Caspian. _

His inner monologue tries to be punny and fails miserably 9 times outta 10.

 

“Mr. ‘Aukai I wondering if I could have a word.” ,Caspians attention was caught by Mr. Dreamy calling for him. _ How did he know my name? Why did we want to speak with me?  _ These were all things going through my mind setting off his fight or flight reflex cause a flare of anxiety. Mr. Dreamy had slowly begun to approach Caspian after about a minute of staring.

 

“Mr. ‘Aukai it's nice to finally meet you I've heard great things about you and the wonderful work you do.”, Mr. Dreamy said as Caspian reached out to accept the outstretched hand in front of him. His hand was smaller than his and extremely cold to the touch, it almost made him flinch away. 

 

“Thank you sir, that's really awesome of you to say. I've been an admirer of your work for years now.”, he tries to say this as smoothly as possible managing to only trip over a few words in the process.

 

“please call me Ashton I'm not that much older than you.” ,He said this with such ease like he was so comfortable with his surroundings. He smiled at me the most genuine smile it seemed he could manage easing Caspians nerves and melting his heart a little. 

 

“ahh likewise then, call me Caspian.”

 

“wow..Caspian, that's so…adventurous. How did you end up with that name?”, he asked this with such interest. It seemed like he was actually interested in facts about him.

 

“well my last name means sea traveler so my parents much have found Caspian appropriate.”

 

“would you wanna get coffee with me sometime.”, the was Ashton asked this caught him off guard. For a moment he had trouble finding my words. After a few moments Caspian managed to choke out a yes and a suggested time and place before the nerves completely took over and made him speechless.

 

 

 

Ashton didn't quite mean this to sound like a date…..or did he...he wasn't so sure anymore. He's recently just been beginning to open up to the fact that he liked guys and girls. While he was overseas he was convinced by some old friends to check out the local gay bars. He was pleasantly surprised to see how relaxed he was, he even managed to make out with a couple people while there. He was still not 100% comfortable with being intimate with guys yet so he preferred to take things kind of slow. He was still too afraid to rush into things. The memories of his junior year in college still sore. But the urge to get to know this boy in front of him was way too strong for him to ignore. Ashton's intentions were solely to get to know this boy to free friends with him to share photography tips and tricks. 

 

“Can i perhaps borrow your hand?”, he held his hand out in a jester of want. Confused Caspian drew his eyebrows together in a look of confusion as to why he would want his hand. As if Ashton understood his confusion he continued raising a pen and clicking it multiple times and said,” so i can write my phone number down. I would like to be able to get in touch with you incase of an unforeseen event was to prevent me from making it.” 

 

The realization hitting him as he finished his sentence,” oh yeah, jeez, of course man yeah.”. He sticks hand out palm down ready for the chill if his cold hands to shock him again. Instead of grabbing his wrist he unexpectedly grabbed his hand curling his fingers around his hand is a chilling embrace, but instead of it being an uncomfortable shock it came a goosebump inducing wave of pleasure in his stomach that had his heart doing flips in his chest. 

 

Once Ashton and Caspian had finished exchanging names and numbers Ashton bid Caspian a goodbye, picked up his bags and began his walk out of the building and to his car. It wasn't until Caspian was nearly halfway back to his dorm that he looked down at the info written on his and saw a name presumable a username of some sort.  _ Whats this for?  _ He wondered to himself. It wasn't until he remembered seeing the borderlands key chain hanging from his lanyard that it hit him what it was. _ That fucker knew i was playing video games in class and didn't say anything to me.  _


	2. Chapter 2

 

_ Friday, 6:47  _

(the following is a transcript of a text conversation between Caspian and Nate)

 

Nate ( _ 6:47pm) _ : Dude u still planing to come to that frat party 2night?

 

Cas (6:49pm): shit man ,thats 2night? I cant i gotta get some sleep im meeting a guy for coffee tomorrow morning.

 

Nate (7:02pm): WTF!!! Bruhh why havent i heard about this i sleep like 4 motherfucking feet from u and i didnt know you had a hot piece of ass after you!!!!

 

Cas ( 7:03pm): calm down man shit hes not after me were just getting coffee idek if its a date or not

 

Nate (7:06pm): dude guys dont just invite each other out for coffee and it be just to be friends 

Unless its to talk about business 

And im pretty positive he wants to talk about a different kind of business if you know what i mean 

 

Cas(7:10pm): omfg how would you know what gay guys do your as straight as a board 

Also idek if hes gay he never even told me 

He might just be interested in talking about photography 

 

Nate(7:12pm): holy shite your fucking clueless arent you? Ive been your best friend  since 4th grade man ive seen enough of your shitty little boyfriends to know what gay guys do man and this is so queer its got a tutu attached to it.

 

Cas(7:15pm): jeez man whatever helps you sleep at night 

 

Nate(7:17pm): so it settled your coming to the party then

 

Cas (7:18pm): i never said that

I cant be getting shit faced before going to meet someone the next day 

 

Nate(7:21pm): come on man you dont have to drink just hang with me 

 

Cas(7:24pm); yeah sure that sound like a reality we live in 

going to a frat without drinking is like going to a tegan and sara concert and not knowing any of the songs 

 

Nate(7:27pm): omg your so fucking gay 

Just come to the fucking party dude 

I wont let you drink a lot and ill have you home to sleep for your date 

Deal?

 

Cas(7:32pm): 2 hours and only like 3 beers and thats it 

 

Nate(7:33pm): deal 

 

Cas(7:36pm): see you at 8:30 jerk

 

Nate(7:37pm): bitch

 

 

 

_ Friday (8:34pm) _

 

Caspian showed up at the party on time as usual and ended up sitting alone nursing a beer by the corner of room ignoring every guy who came and tried to offer him a drink.  _ I'm not that fucking stupid jackass, not getting roofied today bitch.  _ It wasn't until Nate came wobbling his drunk ass into the living room and over to Caspian trying to drag him into the kitchen to try a body shot that he realized he had already had his allotted 3 beers and was beginning to become a little more persuasive. After about 5 min of arguing and trying to get Nate to let him go home he was unwillingly drug into the kitchen to take body shots and have a keg chugging contest. 

 

About 3 hours later with at least 6 shots and 4 more beers it was safe to say Caspian and Nate weren't in the best shape. Stumbling down the street trying to hold each other up and get home wasn't the easiest but they both managed to get home and in bed safe and sound by 3:30 am. It wasn't until morning when he woke up to a pounding migraine and the immediate urge to vomit that he may not have passed out the minute he got home. After the routine vomiting that comes with every hangover Caspian managed to find his phone, plug it up and see he had a new message from Ashton.  _ Shit.  _ looking closer he noticed a few texts that he didn't remember sending. _ oh fuck.  _

 

Cas(2:35am): hay boi how u doin

 

Ash(2:39am): Cas? Why are you up this late?

 

Cas(2:45am): hay mr dremi im so fukd an waz thinkin bout u 

 

Ash(2:46am): are you drunk?

Are you at home? 

Don't do anything stupid and be careful

Cas(2:52am): hay man is u ga

 

Ash(2:53am): im sorry what?

 

Cas(2:56am): aRE u GAy?

 

Ash(2:57am): is this really the time to be talking about this? You should get some sleep we've got all day tomorrow

 

Cas(3:03am): mi bud thinks u are and chasin aftr this hot piece of asssssss

 

Ash(3:05am): i think this can wait till you're sober and actually able to type a proper word out 

 

Cas(3:10am): comm on bruhh u dont think im a hot piece of assssssss

 

Ash(3:11am): goodnight Caspian don't chicken out of meeting me tomorrow after this 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cringing internally Caspian debated on not even going anymore but it seemed Ashton still really wanted to meet up. Despite every bone in his body saying no he managed to get to the kitchen to take an almost lethal dose of every pain killer available and drink nearly half a gallon of water. Caspian was finally able to get dressed without wanting to kill over.

 

After about half an hour with struggling to tie his shoes, mentally cursing himself in the process he was ready to walk about the door with the ugliest pair of sunglasses on the plant.  _ Desperate times call for desperate measures. _

 

He made it to the coffee shop about 10 min early despite the fact that he walked and had an excruciating hangover. He found a table inside in the darkest corner of the room, took a seat and waited for Ashton to arrive. The nerves had already begun to settle in making the already sick feeling in his stomach worsen. He had asked to meet around 11:30 in the morning but went that passed with no sign of Ashton the weight sitting on his chest worsened. When 11:45 passed with still no sign of him he begun to think of reasons as to why he wouldn't show up, _ is he hurt? Maybe he got lost? Is it what i said last night? I never should have went to that fucking party damn it!  _ After another 10 minutes passed the room began to spin and he was starting to feel very closed in. he needed to get out of there now. Without wasting any time he stood up and grabbed his things and begun to sprint to the door, as he was rounding the corner of the building Caspian ran smack into someone also running but in the opposite direction of him. This caught him so off guard that his fight or flight instincts went into overdrive and he swung at the stranger. His closed fist slammed into the man's jaw causing his head to snap back. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice that his head cleared enough to see who he had just punched.

 

“Ahh shit Caspian was that really necessary?”. It  was Ashton's voice. Once the panic died down to a tolerable roar he realized what he had just dont  _  i just fucking punched my date in the face while having a panic attack….fuck.  _

 

“Ahh shit shit shit shit…..”, a continuous stream of curses were coming from caspian as he slowly backed away shaking his hands at his side tears prickling his eyes.

 

After the pain in his face subsided Ashton finally looked up and saw how bad Caspian looked. The poor boy looked as he was about to pass out from hyperventilating. “Hey are you okay man?”

Immediately after asking Caspian fell to a sitting position on the sidewalk putting his hands in his hands in an attempt to slow his breathing. Realizing these were the telltale signs of  a panic attack Ashton sat down in front on Caspian and begun the same routine he went through with his younger brother when he got these.

 

“Hey buddy i need you to look at me”, he put on his most harmless voice he had in an attempt to coax him into looking up. After repeating this line about 3 or 4 more time Caspian looked up and begun to stare at Ashtons hands. 

 

“good ,good hey now keep looking at my hands and i want you to count my finger and breathe me okay? Can you do that?” 

 

Shaking his head they begun to count out loud inhaling and exhaling every 5 seconds.Caspians voice sound so strained and used up like he had been screaming for hours. After about 5 minutes or so of just breathing Caspian begun to attempt to stand up. Ashton was right there to catch him just incase he fell from being dizzy.

 

“Are you sure you're okay man, i can help you home if you need me to.”

 

“I'm okay i just got a little overwhelmed i guess it's cool.”

 

There was a tone in his voice that suggested this was not 100% true but Ashton didn't push, he knew better than to do that.

 

“ okay man if you're sure. Hey i'm really sorry i'm late i live about 20 min from here but i live in town so i did not compensate for saturday traffic and i didn't leave early enough to get here on time. If you're still up for it i would love to still get that drink but i understand if you had other plans.”

 

These words shocked Caspian slightly but warmed hi at the same time.  _ This hunk of beautiful human just watched and calmed me down from one of the worst panics ive hads since i was in highschool and he still wants to be within a mile of me…….wow. _

 

With a shaky voice and even shakier hands Caspian grabbed his laptop bad off the sidewalk and they both headed inside to sit back in the corner of the room. They stayed silent while they ordered coffee and a small something to munch on. It wasn't until ashton spoke up that the silence was broken.

 

“Does this happen often…..the panics i mean.”

 

After a moment of silence just awkward eye contact he continued.

 

“I only ask because my brother has them but he didn't have them his whole life. They began after we were in an automobile accident when we were children. He didn't get injured, no one did all it did was freak him out pretty bad and it prevented him from learning to drive by a couple years due to the fact he would panic if so much as rode in a car.”

 

More comfortable than he was 10 minutes ago caspian began to hold a normal conversation now.

“I've had them since 6th grade my parents were never home so i had to take care of myself and after i went 3 days without food because i didn't have any money and i didn't know where my parents were i freaked out and had to be taken to the hospital.” he had never told anyone this besides Nate and his therapist but it felt good to finally let this out to someone else.

 

With a nod of understanding they began to talk about their lives, exchanging questions about culture and customs their families held. They learned they were both born across the world from each other but managed to somehow end up living in the same state.they shared their opinions and tricks on photography and talked about high school. The mood took shift when caspian began to talk about his experiences with being gay in high school and the memories of last nights text came back to both of them. In a moment of bravery Caspian just word vomited the first question he could think of, “why did you ask me for coffee?”

 

“I'm sorry what”

 

“I, umm I-I mean uhh my friend said that straight guys don't just ask other guys for coffee unless they are gay. I didn't believe him but its been on my mind now and if i think about it he's kind of right and i'm just really confused as to what is happening and i was to afraid to ask but……”. Reaching across the table Ashton put a hand over Caspians mouth to stop his word vomit mid sentence. “I don't know. You're the first guy i've wanted to get to know in a while.” 

 

Letting go of his mouth allowed Caspian to ask,”i don't understand. What do you mean get to know?”

 

Running his hands through his hair in frustration he lets out a long sigh and turns very serious,” i mean i don't know if i'm gay or straight or something else. What i'm about to tell you is extremely personal and you can't get weirded out because you asked so i'm telling you. Deal?”

 

“Deal”

 

“Okay then here we go. In my junior year of college i got drunk at a frat party and my photography professor picked me up and offered to take me home. But little did i know he had other intentions. Long story short i had drunk sex with my photography professor and the next morning i didn't regret it but i felt very violated so for the past like 4 years i've been avoiding men like the plague. But you, you're the first person i've wanted to give a chance. So if you're willing to i would like to continue seeing you if you think you can handle my trust and fears,”

 

A moment of silence was shared between them before a small smile appeared on caspian's face.

“I would love to continue seeing you.” they shared a brief moment of eye contact before blushing and looking away. 

 

Caspian glanced at the clock on the wall noticing it was 1:30. He clocked into work at 1:45 but his work was all the way across town. It was also a fucking saturday turing a 5 minute commute into a 30 min commute. _ Just great this is turning into a very eventful day. _

 

“Shit shit shit!! I have work in 15 minutes. SHIT!  God damnit.” Caspian leapt up out of his chair ready to run out the door immediately realizing there was no point in trying he wasn't gonna make it on time anyways. Sighing greatly he sat back down and pulled out his phone and shot his boss a quick text informing him he will be very late today.

 

“ hey dude do you need a ride? I can get you there, maybe not on time but quicker than walking.”

 

“Looking at the clock then back at Ashton then back at the clock he quickly scooped up his bag and began heading towards the door saying, “yes please i would actually enjoy that.”

 

Ashton quickly guided Caspian Around a corner to where he had parked his…...Motorcycle? What the fuck. Ashton aka as Mr. aesthetic af photography man rode a fucking motorcycle? Stopping dead in his tracks a look of shock and confusion prominent on his face Ashton turns around to hand Caspian a helmet when he see this and immediately begins to laugh. 

 

“Yeah i know right? I don't strike you as a motorcycle kind of guy but it was my dad's before he passed and i just can't part with it yet so i keep it and it helps me get through traffic when i need to.”there's a moment of silence as the realization hits me how much of a badass this man really is. The moment is broken again by Ashton waving his hand in front of his face and saying if he wants to get to work we gotta go now. Caspian proceeded to put on the helmet that Ashton gave him on his head and climb on the back of the bike confused as to where to put his hands.he fumbled around for a bit before Ashton softly chuckles and grabs Caspians hands leading them to sit around his waist instructing him to hold onto his belt loops. A bright blush rose on Caspian's face but thankfully it was hidden behind the helmet and Ashton's back was turned to him. The ride seemed longer than it was but that's because the entire time Caspian was way to focused on how prominent Ashton's hip bones are. It was way too early to be thinking about things like this but hey could ya blame him? The guy was freaking hot.

 

They arrived at his work at 10 after his scheduled clock in time but thankfully his boss had seen his text and decided to cover for him till he arrived. Caspian worked at the local skate shop. He had always been into skateboarding ever since him and his mom had took a trip back to Hawaii to visit family when he went surfing for the first time. After coming back to the states there wasn't anywhere for him to surf being that he lived in a desert so he saved up some money and bought his first skateboard when he was 10. He's been skating ever since. 

 

“Wow your a real hipster arentcha?”,Ashton said this a cocky manner as he leaned back against his bike with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I don't know, i guess. Does being a skater and wearing beanies make you a hipster?”, Caspian ask this as if he don't already know the answer but does just to see his reaction. 

 

After asking this he steps toward him so close that he could feel their  breaths mingle. Placing his hand on Caspians forearm he looks him dead in the eye and says,” yes it does. Also don't worry i find it really attractive.”

 

Hopping back on his motorcycle Ashton mentally kicked himself for saying that.  _ Goddamnit you try to be smooth and you just look stupid. rule #1 of dating a guy for the first time don't try to be sexy. _


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday 3:30pm

 

Caspian didn't want to be that type…...but he was slowly becoming that type. It had been 3 days since Ashton had dropped him off at work after the disaster that was their first coffee date. It had been 3 days since him and ashton and had talked. Caspian knew the rule about waiting 3 days before you called someone after the 1st date but he didn't think people actually stuck to it. He was beginning to worry if he had lost interest or just changed his mind or maybe he should call first or…… wait who did the calling if their both guys? A knock on  the door to his dorm caught him out of his thoughts. Getting up to go answer the door Caspian checked his phone one more time before throwing it onto the couch. He opens the door to see its Nate with an arm full of pizzas grocery bags and a brown paper bag…..only lord know what that is.

 

“Hey bro i know your gay lil ass has been nerve wracked so i brought pizza and alcohol. Oh, and weed. So that's great.”, nate said this as he came inside and set the stuff in the kitchen.

 

“Dude you didn't need to do that we could get in trouble were underage man. Also dude who the fuck is gonna eat all this pizza you got enough to feed a football team.”, as he said this Caspian pointed to the 6 large pizza sitting on the counter.

 

“You weren't concerned about that last week when you got fucked at that party. Also, munchies.” , Nate said this matter of factly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I got a lot of weed.”

 

Sighing greatly Caspian says, “ you know what fine dude let's do this but if we get kicked out if going on your ass man.”

 

Raising a fist in the air and chanting yes Nate broke open the brown paper bag pulling out multiple assortments of hard liquor and a 6 pack of beer as well as a smaller plastic baggie with what Caspian assumed to be the good kush. 

 

In about 30 min both boys had taken down one (1) whole pizza and the entire case of beers. This was child's play for the both of them seeing as how they do this exact thing every couple weeks or so. The hard liquor and drugs, that was new. Caspian had never seen weed let alone smoked it.

 

While Caspian was lost in thought about Ashton, Nate was rolling the first blunt. He was on the verge of checking his phone again when Nate reached over and slapped his hand. “no , no boys i don't care how hot they are it's just me and you tonight now stop thinking about him and get fucked with me.”

 

“Fine, fine,”Caspian smiled almost nervously turning his phone off completely setting off to the side. 

 

“good , now hit this my friend and lets take a trip to cupcake town.” Nate took a long drag off the blunt before handing it to Caspian. He was hesitant at first taking short slow drags at first in fear of coughing and looking stupid but as it began to hit his system he began to forget why we was so tense earlier.  _ Hot guy what? Ashton who?  _  It didn't really matter anymore. This were fine until Nate jumps up and hurries to the kitchen returning seconds later with a bottle of booze and 2 shot glasses.  _  Rule #1 of being a noob don't try to do to much at one time. You won't have fun.  _

 

They both passed the blunt again then took a shot trying to take it before letting the smoke out. Nate being the fucking dope ass stoner he is managed it just fine.Caspian not so much. After taking the hit he threw back the shot but before he could swallow it the smoke burned so bad it caused a reflexive cough making his spit the shot across the coffee table. Nate found this absolutely hilarious, laughing till caspian thought he was gonna pass out.

 

 

6:56pm

 

After smoking an entire blunt a piece, drinking half the bottle of the liquor they had and taking down 2 more pizzas both Nate and Caspian were spaced out on the couch looking like a pair of zombies. Caspian was so zoned out that he didn't even think to turn his phone back on till the next morning. 

 

Ashton had decided to call Caspian when he got of work at 4:00 in the afternoon but was immediately kicked to voicemail it didn't even ring. This was fine with Ashton he could understand a dead phone or even if he had turned it off for whatever reason so he decided to wait until a little later to try agian but even 3 hours later all he got was voicemail again he got a sort of uneasy feeling but he shoved it down and decided to wait a little longer at 9 in the afternoon he still was getting voicemail he decided something must be wrong and headed over to the dorms he lived it. Here's the catch tho he didn't know what dorm he was in so he walked to the front desk of the reception room and decided to ask the lady if she could tell him the room # of a Mr. Caspian ‘Aukai. After giving him a hesitant look she proceeded to tell him he was in room 674 on the 4th floor.

 

Quickly taking the elevator he made it to Caspians door in about 5 minutes. He rapidly knocked on the door and waited not so patiently for an answer after not  getting one Ashton decided to let himself in only to see Caspian and his assumed roommate passed out on the couch with pizza boxes, empty liquor bottles and a faint smell of something rank. 

 

Ashton walks across the room quietly as not to wake anyone up but notices a cell phone with an obnoxiously bright phone case with a ocean view sunset with a jumping dolphin silhouette and a rainbow in the background. Its looked like a fucking stock image off google but it's so Caspian and that why he loves it. He flips it over and pushed the home button but gets nothing in response informing him that Caspian wasn't ignoring him his phone was just off…..great he feels stupid for all that pacing around he did debating on wether or not to double text. Ignoring the voice in his head pestering him about his obsessiveness he looks over to see a look of pure and utter peace on caspian's face and as he sees this his body begins to vibrate with emotion…..what kind of emotion? Ashton wasn't so sure yet but it was so strong it almost hurt to disturb him but he could tell just by looking that he wasn't gonna wake up the most comfortable position in the morning so he carefully explored the dorm until he found a room that he assumed to be caspians before he returned to the livingroom to gently lift Caspian off the couch the boy wasn't that heavy, he looked large because of how short and how broad he is. As he lifted him up into his arm he either woke up enough to move or it was reflexive but Caspians arm came up to snake around Ashton's neck shoving his face into the crook of it. Ashton instantly tensed up a shot of adrenaline running to his stomach giving him the feeling of “butterflies”. He quickly and carefully carried him to the room he assumed to be his. As he leaned down to set him gently on the bed the grip around his neck didn't loosen. In a moment of desperation he attempts to wiggle out of his grip.this ends in failure. After another moment he decides to lay down with him in hopes that he soon will let go.

 


End file.
